venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
President Breyer
President Breyer is a minor character on The Venture Bros. He was the President of the United States at the time of Bud Manstrong and the Venture Family's visit in the season 2 episode, Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner? Character History President Breyer's career (and his life) has been one fraught with scandal. (Lincoln's Ghost has commented Breyer was the worst president he's ever seen.) At some point in his past, Breyer suffered from alcoholism. He supposedly gave it up, but he shows a willingness to throw aside his oath in a pinch (""Well I promised my wife and Jesus I wouldn't but ok.") As a president, he is facing sagging public support, and his Vice President faces likely indictment. He also pursues secret affair with Cassie, his secretary. State Dinner with Bud Manstrong Following the destruction of a terrorist hideout with the fall of Gargantua-1, Breyer was quick to laud (and exploit) Bud Manstrong for taking out enemies of the U.S. He called Manstrong and Dr. Thaddeus Venture amid many other dignitaries and important people to the White House for an official state dinner and celebration. Bud's mother, Mrs. Manstrong, accompanied him, and the Venture Family come along with Dr. Venture. After the state dinner, Breyer met with Bud in private, hoping to take advantage of Bud's hero status and make him his vice-president. Bud is marveled until Breyer offers any of his secretarial staff. Breyer's repugnant lechery offends Bud's sensibilities, and he rejected the offer. Outside in the hall, Mrs. Manstrong told her seemingly hypnotized son to go back in and tell Breyer he'll take the job. Lincoln's Ghost became worried that Mrs. Manstrong has control over Bud with the microchip planted on the back of his neck; fearing a condition similar to The Manchurian Candidate. Lincoln's enlists the aid of Dean Venture and Hank Venture to deal with the seeming threat separated from them from a force-field created by Dr. Venture, who was trying to sell to Breyer. Inside the Oval Office, Secret Service Agent Hauser destroys the controls to Venture's force-field generator. Thereby, they are trapped by a force field in the Oval Office along with Bud, Brock Samson, Connie, and Mrs. Manstrong. While so trapped, Connie offered wine to everyone. Breyer opined his promise not to drink again, but agreed. Mrs. Manstrong had too much to drink and passed out, falling into Brock's lap. This incident caused Bud to become filled with anger at Brock. A fight would undoubtedly leave Bud dead or mutilated, but Lincoln's ghost intervened, coming through the force-field with a body made of five dollar bills. He held Bud long enough to peel off the microchip, seemingly saving the president. However, the microchip is later revealed to only be security footage from Gargantua-1 of Bud receiving a blowjob from Anna Baldavich before passing out. Bud is revealed not to be an assassin, but also not to be a hero either. Episode Appearances * Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner? Trivia *In the Season 2 DVD creator commentary for ''Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner?'', the creators comment that Breyer is a composite of real-life United States presidents, especially George W. Bush (reflected by the accent, folksy mannerisms, and alcoholism) and Bill Clinton (reflected by his lechery and sexual affairs). *Breyer's vice president being under indictment is a reflection of Richard Nixon and Spiro Agnew. *His surname is likely a reference to Supreme Court Associate Justice Stephen Breyer. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters category:Politicians Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Voiced By Dana Snyder Category:US Presidents